1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is applied, for example, when panel display devices, such as liquid crystal monitors, are used to hold a TV conference, and relates to a housing apparatus and a housing rack in and out of which a keyboard and a mouse can be put and taken.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been provided various TV conference systems using networks, and they have been widely used, for example, when panel display devices, such as liquid crystal monitors, are used to hold a TV conference between locations remote from each other with a large number of attendees on both sides.
In such a TV conference system, for example, the attendees are seated in a circle, and display devices, such as liquid crystal displays, are placed in such a way that they face the attendees. Then, the attendees operate their keyboards, mouses and the like to participate in the TV conference.
In this case, by using a display device stand, such as that disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-30913, and attaching a display device to the display device stand, the display device can be moved integrally with the display device stand and hence easily placed in a position where it faces each attendee.
Furthermore, by placing an individual table or the like for each attendee, housing a personal computer body in the table or the like, and placing a keyboard and a mouse on the table or the like, each attendee operates the keyboard and the mouse, thus allowing the TV conference to smoothly proceed.
With the individual table or the like placed for each attendee and the keyboard and the mouse placed on the table or the like as described above, when the attendee is involved in other tasks on the table or the like while participating in the TV conference, the keyboard and the mouse may disturb doing other jobs, thus preventing the smooth proceedings of the TV conference.
On the other hand, to address the above problem, by using a housing stand, such as that disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-69342, placing the housing stand on the table or the like, housing the keyboard and the mouse in the housing stand when they are not used, and taking out the keyboard and the mouse as required for use, the space on the table or the like can be used for other tasks.